


Best Friends

by Meektheraccoon, Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meektheraccoon/pseuds/Meektheraccoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Lily wants her best friend to meet her boyfriend. Remus adamantly refuses, until her boyfriend's best friend shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meektheraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meektheraccoon/gifts).



The noise-cancelling headphones around Remus’ ears shifted, causing  _ Carmina Burana _ to fade, the chords mingling with the wind and the chatter of students on the quad. He glanced up and the irritation faded when he saw long, red hair.

 

“Hey, Lily.” He shifted his headphones around his neck and flicked off the music. Lily sat down next to him, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

 

“I want you to meet James.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “You know how I am with new people.”

 

“We’ve been dating six months, Remus. You aren’t going to scare him off.” She plucked the headphones off his neck and folded them, then tucked them into his bag. “You’re my best friend, Remus. I want you to meet him.”

 

Before Remus could respond, Lily’s gaze shifted past him, and she waved.

 

“James!”

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “You sneaky little-”

 

“Hey Lily!”

 

Lily rose to her feet, hugging her boyfriend and kissing him softly. “James, I’d like you to meet my best friend, Remus.”

 

With all the grace of an octogenarian, Remus creaked his way to standing, and shook James’ hand. “Hullo.”

 

James flashed him a brilliant smile and pulled him into a hug. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. I have heard only wonderful things.” James’ wild black hair tickled Remus’ nose, and he tried not to sneeze. After what seemed like hours, James let him go. 

 

There was a rather loud throat clearing, and Remus peered over James’ shoulder. Behind him stood a man who probably came up to Remus’ chest, with half his head shaved, and the other half dyed bright green. 

 

“Since we’re meeting best friends,” James said, tugging the green-haired-man forward, “this is my best friend Sirius.”

 

Sirius grinned and immediately wrapped his arms around Remus’ torso. The smell of leather and motor oil filled Remus’ nose, and Remus patted Sirius awkwardly on the head. 

 

“Hi.”

 

Sirius pulled back. “You smell like books.”

 

“You smell like a garage.”

 

The smile that broke out on Sirius’ face nearly took Remus’ breath away. “I’m a mechanic.” He turned to James. “I like him. Can I keep him?”

 

Lily laughed, her face pressing against the side of James’ torso. “He’s not a pet, Sirius.”

 

“When you’re all finished deciding my bodily autonomy!” But Remus couldn’t help grinning either.

 

James smiled again and gave Remus a small salute. “Nice to meet you, Remus, but we’ve got to be off now.” He and Lily turned, but Sirius caught James’ sleeve.

 

“Wait up!”

 

“Sirius, we are going on a date.”

 

“ _ I  _ want to go on a date!”

 

It was Lily who responded this time. “Find your own date, Sirius! You can’t have mine.” And they walked off.

 

“I want to go on a date,” Sirius muttered, then turned, pouting, back to Remus. “Will you take me out on a date?”

 

Remus blinked. “Are you...asking yourself out on a date for me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They stared at each other. Remus’ stomach turned over. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the previous chapter.


End file.
